Blog użytkownika:Iravu/Wiki News - Open!
700px Kowabunga Dude! Każdy zna mnie i uwielbia, a kto nie zna, to jestem Iravu - założycielka tej wiki. Ostatnio, jedząc pizzę (z salami), pomyślałam sobie, że wiele ciekawych informacji jest o żółwiach po angielsku, ale na polskich stronach nie bardzo. Dlatego wpadłam na pomysł stworzenia Wiki News, gdzie będę miała możliwość napisania czegoś z sensem. Postaram się zamieszczać tu informacje prawdziwe i zgodne z prawdą. Uprzedzam od razu, iż Wiki News nie będzie wychodzić regularnie. Jeśli raz w miesiącu coś napiszę, to będzie sukces! Postaram się zbierać informacje, a dopiero potem coś pisać (kiedy coś więcej będę miała). Poza tym jestem leniwa (i wszyscy szok). Jak nazwa wskazuje, zamieszczać będę nie tylko informacje o żółwiach, ale i to, co dzieje się na wiki. W sumie głównie to co dzieje się na wiki, ponieważ o informacje dotyczące TMNT nie zawsze jest tak łatwo. Jeśli ktoś dowiedział się czegoś, o czy możliwie nie wiem, to może się tym ze mną podzielić np. linkiem. Będzie więcej materiału! :v So, let's start the game! 700px Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|right|150px Brzmi nierealnie? A jednak! Na ostatnim Comic-Con w San Diego została ogłoszona współpraca między DC Comics i IDW Publishing. W nowej mini-serii nasi młodzi bohaterowie spotkają Batmana i całe mnóstwo najniebezpieczniejszych złoczyńców Gotham. Za tekst odpowiedzialny będzie James Tynion, natomiast ilustracjami zajmie się Freddie E Williams. Pierwszy numer komiksu crossovera w Ameryce ma ukazać się w listopadzie, a sam Tynion opisuje projekt jako "marzenie fana". Nowe postacie i sezon 5 - zapowiedzi Na SDCC ogłoszono również, iż wyemitowany zostanie również 5 sezon przygód czterech zmutowanych braci z serii na nicku. Panel złożony z aktorów podkładających głos w oryginalnej wersji oraz producentów wykonawczych prowadził największy internetowy fan - Andre Meadows znany jako BlackNerd. Nowe postacie: - Peter Stormare jako Lord Dregg - arogancki Insectoid, pan zbrodni. Gdy jego gniew dotknie żółwie, stanie się on jednym z ich najniebezpieczniejszych wrogów. - Ron Perlman jako Armaggon - robo-rekin, łowca nagród. - David Tennant jako Fugitoid - niegdyś obcy naukowiec dr.Honeycutt, ale po tym, jak jego ciało zostało zniszczone, jego mózg został zachowany i umieszczony w ciele robota. 180px|Vringath Dregg - koncept 180px|Armaggon - koncept 180px|Dr. Honeycutt - koncept - Michael Dorn jako Kapitan Mozar - najwyższego dowódcy Floty Triceratonów. Jest przebiegłym i brutalnym dowódcą wojskowym, który odpowiada tylko przed cesarzem Triceratonów. - Lance Henriksen jako Zog - zwiadowca obcej rasy Triceratonów. - Zelda Williams jako Mona Lisa - wysoko wykwalifikowana i utalentowana wojowniczka Salamandrian (ta sama rasa co Traszkominator) oraz obiekt uczuć dla Raphaela. 180px|Mozar - koncept 180px|Zog - koncept 180px|Mona Lisa - koncept Jeśli chodzi o same odcinki, to ukazano fragment jedynie odcinka "Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!", gdzie Raphael spotyka Zog'a. Jego premiera jest aktualnie planowana na niedzielę 20 września w Ameryce. Wznowienie nadawania 3 sezonu w Ameryce na ten czas jest planowane na 02 sierpnia. 700px Nowy szablon "Spoiler" Jak pewnie część zauważyła dodałam nowy szablon dla spoilerów odcinków. Szablon po kliknięciu rozwija się, a po ponownym naciśnięciu ukrywa całą zawartość spoilera. Ma to za zadanie ukryć treść dla osób, które na prawdę nie chcą sobie psuć zabawy poprzez czytanie treści opisów ;) Jako administratorka uprzejmie proszę o nie wstawianie tego szablonu na inne artykuły niż opisy odcinków (jak np. w artykułach postaci). Edycje Wiki ma długą drogę za sobą, ale i przed sobą jeszcze dłuższą. Jestem wam wszystkim bardzo wdzięczna za wsparcie i mam nadzieję, że nie znudzicie się TMNT za szybko. Chciałabym was również prosić, abyście nie bali się edytować. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości piszcie do administracji, a na pewno wam pomożemy czy przeszkolimy. Najbardziej potrzebna jest pomoc przy elementach z TMNT 2003 oraz opisach fabuły odcinków z TMNT 2003 oraz TMNT 2012. Pytania do Społeczności - Jak wyobrażacie sobie kolejne odcinki? - Co myślicie o nadchodzących postaciach? - Czy jest coś, co chcielibyście zmienić na tej wiki? Rekomendowane przez 30px|link=Kanał 6 Przypominam, że Wiki News nie będzie pojawiać się regularnie. Ma to służyć jako coś w rodzaju mojej "tablicy", gdzie umieszczam informacje, które zdobyłam i chcę się nimi podzielić nie robiąc bałaganu. Często wiem trochę więcej niż piszę, ale to kwestia zainteresowania czytelnika ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach